Harry Potter and the Quest of the Dragon's Egg
by Just Another Author
Summary: Harry & co. have a new challenge. Harry learns a lot about Hogwarts, and it's secrets. R&R - and if you want, Flame, it'll teach me to write better next chapter! :-) Chapter 6 is up now, and I upload every day!
1. An unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer:  I own none of these characters, so don't sue.

_"Harry Potter and the Quest of the Dragon Egg"_

Written by: _"Just another author"_

Chapter 1: _"An Unexpected Visitor"_

__________ Ch. 1 __________

            Harry awoke with such pain in his scar as he had never felt before.  The last time his scar had burned was only two days ago.  He supposed that Dumbledore was correct, Lord Voldemort must be attacking someone, ruining a bunch of lives, ending some as well.  Harry cought sight of something from the corner of his eye, and rushed to his window.  In swooped Hedwig, followed by Pigwidgen, both bearing envelopes.  Harry opened them, and read each letter.

_Harry,_

_I am in Romania, visiting Charlie!  I have been waiting for a very long time for Pig to come back after the last Owl I sent you.  Quite a lot has been happening.  It will soon be egg laying season for the dragons, so we are building HUGE nests all over the place for the Dragons to lay.  Hope you are having a good time at the Dursley's!_

_Ciao,_

_Ron._

            WELL, that was news to Harry.  Ron had not written to him all summer, and Harry wondered where Ron's Owl got to.

            "Oh well"  Harry muttered, and continued with the second letter.

_Harry,_

_The DEATH EATERS are going to Privet drive tomorrow.  I fear the Dark Mark will hover over the street.  You must get out of the road, and even the area.  I am coming, as you read, to collect you and to take you to Hogwarts.  I should arrive by the time you have packed your belongings.  We will talk later.  Dumbledore will wish to speak to you also._

            Harry stopped here.  He had imagined all along that Dumbledore sent the bad news.  Harry glanced down at the sender.  His heart skipped a beat.

_S. S._

            The door of the Dursley's house burst open, and the sound of someone rushing up the stairs filled his ears.  In his doorway stood SEVERUS SNAPE.  Harry grabbed his trunk, and Hedwig's cage, but Snape took them off him.

            "It's alright son, I'll carry them."  Severus said, and marched out of the house.

            Severus Snape, Potions Master, world's _WORST_ bully, bane of Harry's life, had just called him son.  Snape would sooner be put on a desert island with Sirius Black then make any paternal link between himself and Harry.


	2. Too Little, Too Late

"Harry Potter and the Quest of the Dragon's Egg" 

BY: "Just Another Author"

THANKS: This time thanks go to "Serpent Tongue" who helped me with the storyline.  I know where this story is going because of S.T.  Thanks also to my (3) other reviewers, you encouraged me to carry on!  (Chaucer, Akiko SkywalkerGreenleafPotter, Artemis fire mage of Golin AND also Serpent Tongue.

NOTES: Not much except to say I will upload every day this week with short-ish chapters.  (They will get longer once the Quest is undertaken, but is carries on after that with a **_HUGE, LONG_** twist.)

ALSO:  E-mail me with any questions, with predictions, with encouragement and with **_CONSTRUCTIVE_** criticism at:

justanotherauthor@hotmail.com 

CHAPTER 2:  "Too little, too late"

__________ CH 2 __________

            Harry Potter stared around the Hogwarts grounds.  Hagrid obviously was still away, getting the Giants to return, as there where weeds and long grasses everywhere.  Perhaps he was on his way back now, with Madame Maxime.  Harry 

started his usual walk around the lake.  Maybe Hagrid had been too late.  Voldemort may have got there first.  He probably had a huge army of Giants wondering around, ready to kill, be they Muggle or wizard.

            Harry's thoughts wondered.  He may be next in line to be killed, but Severus Snape was risking his life every day for the good of mankind.  As Voldemort got more active, Snape had his work cut out.  Being a Spy of Voldemort was not a pleasant task.

            Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office.  He had called a meeting for everyone who was trusted in the wizarding world, to discuss the next plan of Attack/ Defence.

~~~~~~~~~~

            "My fair friends,"  Dumbledore started, "We are gathered here today to agree on a new form of combat against Voldemort."  Several people cringed at the name.  "But _HOW _can we fight him if we cannot even utter his name?"  Dumbledore stressed.

            "Dumbledore, even Cornelius Fudge, Minister for magic doesn't say his name."  Amos Diggery told the aged Headmaster.

            "There is a lot Cornelius Fudge does not do.  He failed to send envoys to the Giants, so Hagrid risked all to get there before Voldermort, in vain.  The Death Eaters have now the Giants on their side.  Secondly, He failed to take the Dementors out of Azkaban, so that has been broken apart, and all of the Death Eaters have been set free.  They too, are on his side."  This news came as a shock to Harry, who had expected Hagrid to be too late.  Clearly some of those present hadn't heard of these events also.  Suddenly, the door crashed open, and Sirius Black appeared in its place.

            "Sorry I'm late, Dumbledore, I got held up."  Harry was glad that Sirius was there now, and as Sirius sat down, he whispered in Harry's ear: "Remus will arrive tomorrow"

            "You are excused" Dumbledore said, with the twinkle in his eye that had not been visible for a good few weeks.  "It is because of Fudges _ignorance _that he no longer holds that post.  Senior Ministry officials (And noted sages)" He added in an undertone, "Held a vote for him to be demoted, and for who will be the new Minister for Magic.  It is out decision that as of tomorrow, Arthur Weasly will be taking his place."  Nobody extremely happy at this, but there where worse people than this for the job.

            "Dumbledore, surly you would be better suited to the job."  Amos Diggery shouted over the confused babble that was going on all around him.

"I will not leave Hogwarts until the time is right for me" he told them all.  "And the time is not right."  Harry noticed as he said this, he was looking straight at him, smiling.  Harry returned the smile and sat back in his chair, stroking Fawks.

Suddenly, Harry noticed how boring the meeting was, and his mind wondered yet again.  He looked around the office, and his gaze fixed on the Sword he had pulled out of the Sorting hat, three years ago.  As he concentrated on it, he almost heard it speak.  "You'll be needing me before too long."  The sword suddenly flashed purple.  Harry's scar was burning, and Severus Snape rose from his seat and ran out of the door.  The Death Eaters had been summoned.

__________ END CH. 2 __________

Notes:  Tell me what you think!  I will answer questions at the top of each chapter (Answered by Snape), and I PROMISE the next chapter will be LONGER!

Questions answered NEXT CHAPTER, so ASK THEM! 

Regards,

Severus Snape 


	3. A little explaining to do

"Harry Potter and the Quest of the Dragon's Egg" 

__

BY:  "Just Another Author"

THANKS:  The usual: all of my Fans.  Joking, but thanks for reviewing!

NOTES: I'll be uploading LOADS this week!  J

CHAPTER 3: "A little explaining to do"

__________ CH 3 __________

            "Harry.  _Harry!" _ Harry was dimly aware of someone tapping his sholder.

"Wha-?"  He stammered.

"Wake up Harry!"  Sirius was now shaking Harry fully, and he soon came to his senses.

"Stop it!"  He got up, and moved to a seat nearer the front of Dumbledore's office, where Remus Lupin was already sitting.  Harry and Sirius took their places.

"What is it Albus?"  Lupin asked.  "What have you been stewing over while the rest left."  Remus had a strange expression on his face, part smiling, part curious, and part worried.

"Well," he began "it's about Voldemort.  He has already got many magical creatures on his side, but we must stop him getting more.  Severus is finding out more as we speak, but Voldemort has picked up where he left off at his downfall.  In fact, the very night he died."

Sirius' smile dropped.  "Albus?  Must we?"

"What?  What must we do?  What's going on?"  Harry asked.  Clearly they where keeping something from him.

"Allow me to explain.  All through the Dark Days, Voldemort was trying to regain power."  Sirius began.  "He found many means of reaching a state where he was almost immortal.  Voldemort was merely _destroyed._  He was trying to avoid _Death_ as we know it.

"He knew of only one way to overcome Death: The Dragon's Egg from Mount Fate in Bulgaria.  It gives eternal life to he who cracks it open, which, by my reckoning is no easy task.  It gives such power to them, that they can effectively take over the world in a matter of months.  It is full of such Evil, no-one who breaks it with good intent will be able to keep the from overpowering them.  If they weren't already darkened by evil, they would soon be.  Salazar Slytherin created this Egg before he moved on to other things.  One thing I don't understand is why didn't he himself break it and have Power beyond any other?"

            "Ah, that is a good question."  Albus thought for a moment.  "I hadn't considered the thought, but the only possible explanation is that he who made the Egg, could not use it."

            Harry, who had kept quiet through the discussion, had an idea.  "This is why he needed an heir!  Tom Riddle's purpose was to find the Egg, and carry on Slytherin's work."

            "That may well be his reasoning behind it."  Sirius commented.

            "Anyway" Remus continued, "the last people to know where it was were Lily and James Potter.  Where exactly it was remains a mystery."

            "Well, not exactly"  Dunbledore cut in.  "I and Wormtail know, as well as Voldemort."

            "But if Voldemort knows, he will have it!"  Harry exclaimed.

            "My dear boy, he cannot get to it.  It is in you that the Egg lies."

            "_ME_? But _how_?

            "It is inside you.  It serves many purposes, of which I will name but a few.  Firstly, You are not able to die.  That is the _REAL _reason that you could not be murdered by the Dark Lord that night, 14 years ago.  Secondly, you have enormous power.  You, Harry, have spells on you to make you bad at magic, especially Potions.  Slytherin's own speciality comes out stronger than any other art in you."

            Harry was laughing.  "Good joke!  Really good, but did you really think I would fall for it?"

            "Harry!"  Dumbledore shouted.  "This is NO JOKE!  **You** have to destroy the Egg.  The lava that flows from Mount Fate is the only thing that can undo the evil.  You must walk up its slopes, and find Salazar Slytherin's passage under the mountain.  You must travel to the depths of the Earth.  Only there is the lava hot enough to melt the egg."

            "But I don't know the way to Bulgaria!"

            "Harry, you will have help.  I, for one am behind you."  Albus told the young Wizard.

            "I, too will go."  Severus had just entered, looking paler than ever.

            "We all will."  Sirius said beaming.

            "What news?"  Albus asked.

            "None"  Severus told him, looking at the others wearily.  Albus got the message.

            "Meeting adjourned.  We leave in five days.  We meet again tomorrow."

            The two friends left the room, leaving Harry with Snape and Dumbledore.  

            "So," Dumbledore began.  "What news?"

__________ END CH. 3 __________

See, I promised a longer chapter, didn't I?  Well, O.K, I spaced it out a bit, but its longer, really!


	4. Severus Snape

"Harry Potter and the Quest of the Dragon's Egg"

BY:  "Just Another Author"

QUESTIONS:  Yes, we will see more Snape this chapter! :-)

NOTES:  We travel in two chapters.  Yes, it is just like Lord of the Rings, so I will change the story a bit.

ANY OTHER BUSINESS:  E-mail: justanotherauthor@hotmail.com 

Reviewers keep the world turning.  Please review!

CHAPTER 4:  "Severus Snape"

__________ CH. 4 __________

            " Voldemort HAS been to Privet Drive.  He took us all there, and noone but me could get within about four hundred meters of the place.  It is heavily guarded.  I could pass through the barriers, so I was careful not to do so.  I believe I saw Arabella Figg watching, smiling, as none of them could enter."

            "What about the Egg?"  Dumbledore asked.  Snape looked at Harry, then at Albus, then he continued.

            "It is more complicated then I thought.  We can not touch it, any of us.  It cannot be destroyed, either in Mount Fate, or the Tunnels under it.  We need to find Slytherin's book, his record of spells and potions to make and unmake all of his heirlooms.  That alone will give us instructions."

            "Where is this book?"  Albus asked.

            "The chamber of secrets."  Harry said, matter-of-factly.

            "Hmmmmm" Dumbledore mused.  "But it is to simple.  Find the book, say a few spells, and the egg has gone."

            "It will not be as simple as that."  Snape told them both.  "If I know my _Dark Arts_ then it will involve potions, spells, and chanting magic in certain places.  This will take Months."

            "Then let's get to the Chamber, start the Potions, and live life as normal."  Dumbledore suggested.

            "Oh," Harry said, disappointed, "Sirius and Remus where looking forward to a long journey."

            "Well, I will inform them of these recent events.  You, should practice Quidditch, school starts in a week, and you have to make a good impression on your first game as house captain."  Harry looked startled, but Dumbledore only smiled, and let his eyes twinkle with glee.  "Oh, and you will be needing this."  He pulled out of his draw a scrappy piece of parchment.

            "The Map!"  He squealed.  It was one of  the only things that reminded him of his Dad, among the Invisibility cloak, and his Photo Album of his Parents.

__________

            "Accio Firebolt!"  Harry shouted, and his beloved broomstick flew over the grounds to him.  He kicked off, and flew.

            He bolted around, flew through the hoops, and even passed a flustered Professor McGonagal's study.  He practiced a few tricks, including the Wronski Feint.  He flew down, and stopped outside Hagrid's cabin.

            "Hello Hagrid"  He smiled as the huge bearded man appeared at the door.

            "'Arry!  An' your firebol'!  Bet you'll be flying your days away here!"

            "Yeah, I've just been for a flight."  Harry looked at the grounds.  A black figure was walking towards him from the castle.  

            "I'd better go and tidy up the grounds, there a mess."

            "I'll help you there."  Snape had arrived.  With a flick of his hand, the grass was cut, and trees pruned.  "Now, Harry, how about a game of Quidditch?"

            Harry didn't quite know what to think.  The most hated teacher in Hogwarts was offering to play Quidditch with him.  He must have his reasons.  Well, why not.

            Harry whooshed off.  He spun in circles around Snape.

            "You are a very talented Quidditch player, not unlike your father."  Snape smiled.  Harry stood, waiting for some comment about his father, but it never came.

            Harry became dimly aware of a man on a broom coming towards them both.  It was Sirius.  He was almost as good as Harry, although he did say it himself.

            The trio flew back and forth, passed the quaffle between themselves, and then Harry went back to catching the snitch.  He was so happy to be flying again.  The feeling was sensational as he rushed around, wind blowing in his ears.  As night was drawing in, Severus suggested they go back inside.

__________ 

            Snape led them into the library, through the Restricted section.  Harry had been here twice before, but it still felt eerie.  Snape led them to the back of the library, and touched a knot of wood on the shelves.  The whole bookshelf spun round, with them on a circular disk that spun with it.  It was a secret room.

            The room was pitch black, but Severus soon fixed that.  When he lit the candles, they revealed a whole new corridor.  The doors off it where just like those that could be seen all round the castle, but where gold, and had fancy patterns on them.

            "What is this place?"  Asked Lupin.

            "This is the 'secret' corridor, here you cannot be seen, heard, or in any was detected."  Albus' voice came from nowhere.

            "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  Harry muttered tapping his wand on the Marauder's Map.

            "It is not there.  None of us knew of this place."  Sirius told Harry.

            "Professor, why didn't you hide the Philosopher's stone in here?"  Harry asked.

            "Well, Tom Marvolo Riddle, as he was known then, knew of the secret corridor.  He was foolishly let here by the Headmaster at the time.  I believe he tried to get into here, Quirril that is, on the night you"  he looked at Snape "caught him out of bed at Christmas.  It would have been most interesting to see what would have happened if he had have made it to the restricted section."  Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  Harry himself had been in the library, on that night, under his invisibility cloak.

__________ END CH. 4 __________

THANKS:  I forgot at the top, but thanks this time goes to Artemis fire mage of Golin  (Again?)  For pointing out that it was an LOTR Rip-off!


	5. The Marauder’s Map, and a Spy!

"Harry Potter and the Quest of the Dragon's Egg"

BY:  "Just Another Author"

NOTES:  I wasn't happy with the last chapter, but I needed it in there, for two reasons.  You'll see.  This chapter won't be too good either, but in CH 6 we will start Hogwarts.  Oooh, I have so many plans…..

E-MAIL:  justanotherauthor@hotmail.com although I would rather you reviewed with any ideas, for all to see.

THANKS:  Well, my trusted reviewers.  I could use the same "thanks" every time, but you guys really keep me writing!

QUESTIONS:  Bobbin, I will include females later, but for now I will put in some of McGonagall.  Also, who thinks Maggie Smith made a good McGonagall in "Harry Potter"?

DISCLAIMER:  I own NONE of the Harry Potter characters.  Either J. K. Rowling or WARN£R BROTHER$ does.

CHAPTER 5:  "The Marauder's Map, and a Spy!"

__________ CH. 5 __________

            Harry walked through the open doorway that led back into the library.  He wasn't quite sure why Albus had shown him the "Secret Corridor."  Harry led the older wizards back through the library.  He then stopped, and asked Lupin where they where going.

            "Well, Harry."  He began.  "I am sure Albus has work to do.  And Severus must have potions to prepare for Madame Pomfrey, so I think the rest of us should go to my office.  I believe we have work of our own there."

            They all went their separate ways, and soon the trio arrived in the Defence Against the Dark Arts office.  Lupin already had some ugly green creature in a tank, in the corner of the room.

            "The Map, Harry."  Sirius prompted, and Harry gave the map to him.  Sirius placed the map on Lupin's desk.  The dot labelled "_Albus Dumbledore_" was walking around his office.  Severus Snape's dot was deep in the dungeons, probably in his rooms, Harry thought.  A new dot was now visible, walking into the castle.  Minerva McGonagall had arrived.

            "We're going to add that corridor to it, Harry, along with it's rooms, and passages to the Kitchens, and Hogsmeade.  It will not be easy.  James did most of the work when this was made.  Wormtail did nothing, the good-for-nothing midget.  It's a pity we don't have James here today, to help us add to it."

            "He _is_ here.  He's standing next to you, Moony."  Harry's Godfather smiled.

            "How _can_ we add to it?  It is a token of our past, of James.  We can't alter it.  We'll have to just make a new one.  I'll go and get the parchment we wrote down everything on.  You can stay here."

            Albus entered the room.  "Ahh, the famous map.  Well, this new one shall indeed be a useful thing to have.  Maybe you could add the passage from the Girl's bathrooms to the Chamber of secrets.  Anyway, Harry.  Now would be a good time to do what I meant to do a long time ago.  I wish to, with your consent, release the spells on you, for a short while, and train you to become an animagus.  It will take only minutes, with your abilities."

            Harry was stunned.  It was astonishing.  Him, an animagus?  WOW!  "Now, you should, when undertaking this task, have a natural animal, that you change into.  You will be probably be one of two, a serpent, from the power of Slytherin's Egg, or a Stag, after your Father, but with your powers, you could choose any animal, and 'POP' there you go."

            "Well, I would prefer something natural."  Harry told Dumbledore.

            "Well, it is simple.  The first time, you need to relax and visualise the word Animagus.  The second time, and from then onwards, just picture your new form.  This, you understand, is only for you, others go through years of training.  It took your Father only three.  ANTI- RETARDIFICATION!"  Albus roared, and Harry experienced an unfamiliar tingling sensation spreading throughout his body.

            'ANIMAGUS' he said to himself.  Nothing Happened.

            "Visualize!"  Dumbledore prompted, and Harry let the word scroll across his mind.

            He suddenly heard a 'POP' and he became a long Serpent.  "NO!"  He shouted.  "No, it is all wrong!"  Harry heard another 'POP', and he was suddenly Ten feet high, with huge antlers.  He was a Stag, shining bright white.  He thought quickly of himself, and popped back into the lanky fifteen-year-old he was.

            "By Merlin!"  Dumbledore exclaimed.  "You can do both!  Re-Retardification!"  He said, with his wand pointing at Harry.  "Try it without the Egg!"

            Harry could change into both, quicker than Albus could click his fingers.

            "Watch out, Remus is coming back!  Let's shock him!"  Sirius whispered as the door swung open once again, with an empty handed Lupin appeared at it.  

            "I left them in my briefcase."

            Sirius and Lupin discussed the plans, and argued over instructions, but eventually got the map almost complete.  "Harry, we need you to tell us about the chamber of secrets."  Harry described the cavernous halls to the men, and they added the chamber to the map.  Everything was now complete.  

            "Lets sign it."  Sirius suggested, and tapping it with his wand he said "I sign this as Padfoot."  His wand glowed red, then issued red sparks, before it subsided.  The map now had words appearing on it.  'Padfoot would like to know how to read this map"

            'How do you think?  The same as before, freak!' came the reply from the map. 

"I sign this as Moony."  Lupin took his turn.  

            Harry stepped forward.  "I sign this as Prongs the 2nd."  'Prongs wishes to know how to clear the map again.'

            'Prongs should know that to change the map back to normal, you need only to tap it with you wand, and say "Mischief Managed".' 

"Albus, it's your go!"  Remus laughed.

            "I believe Harry has another alias he must add instead."

            "What?"

            Harry popped into the stag, and back again.

            "Prongs!"  Remus shouted.  "Oh!"  Harry had transformed in to the Serpent.  He popped back.  No-one noticed the fifth pop come from the front of the room.

            "I sign this as … Serpent Tongue"  

            The head in the fire tuned its icy glare towards Harry.  Severus Snape was not amused.  He wished to be a part of the group, not cast off as the evil reject.

__________ END CH 5 __________

NOTES:  OK, I lied about McGonagall, but now that is over with we can have some Girls in next chapter.  Romance is blossoming as well, so make sure you read!

This is my longest chapter EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  So PLEASE make all my effort worthwhile, and REVIEW!

Reviewers make the world go round.


	6. A reject and his ideas

"Harry Potter and the Quest of the Dragon's Egg."

BY:  "Just Another Author"

APOLOGIES: Go to all of you.  Really, I am sorry for not updating sooner, but FF.net was down, so I took a few days' break.  I will come back from my semi-hibernation, and write a MASSIVE chapter for you all.

STORY RECOMMENDATIONS: Well, my dear friend (and beta) Serpent Tongue (To whom I am indebted) has uploaded her first Fan Fic.  It is a good one!  Read the story titled "Serpent Tongue" at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=927697 

AND:  If you want to read a totally pointless fic that will have you in stitches then read "Draco The Girl" by "IceDragon"

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=925732

What a genius!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.  I only borrow.  You can't sue me!  So there!

            NOTES:  Nothing much, just to say:  _I LOVE REVIEWERS!_

DEDICATION:  This chapter has to go to Serpent Tongue for her excellent beta-ing and the use of her COOL pen name in my story.

            CHAPTER 6:  "A reject and his ideas."

            __________ CH 6 __________

            The rejected head of Severus Snape disappeared from the fire silently.  He sank back into his arm-chair.  Being an old enemy of Sirius and Remus, as well as being hated by Harry, was taking its toll on the Potions Master.  He wanted more.  He wanted a friend.  He walked around his office slowly, thinking.  The only real friend he had had was Lily Evans, but when she married that James Potter, they only met up in The Three Broomsticks on the odd occasion.  And when she got killed, Snape was so saddened, that he has acted very bitterly to everyone ever since.  And after all this time, no-one wanted to know him.  He left his office, and wondered aimlessly up through the dungeons.  It was as if his feet guided him, out of habit, to the Transfiguration classroom.  He sat it the same seat as he always had, looking to the seat next to him, where Lily used to sit.  She had helped him through Transfiguration, and practically worked for him, to get him through charms.  She was the best in the school at Charms.  Severus had always thought that one day she would get the job as charms teacher here at Hogwarts.

            "Good evening Severus"  Minerva McGonagall started.  "Yes, your old seat.  Oh, so long ago that was."

            "Too long, I suppose."  Severus replied.  "You know, Minerva, I'm thinking of giving this up.  All this brewing potions, and scaring students.  Maybe I'm too old for all this."

            "Severus, a wizard is never too old to teach!  Look at Dumbledore!  Anyway, some students love you!"

            "Yes, some.  The ones whose parents I see every few days wearing masks, and kissing Voldemort's feet!  No, I'm too old to live like this, having no family or friends, in fact, having everyone hate me!  No, I have to leave."

            "Look at me, Severus: you are the best potions master Hogwarts has seen in more than a century!  So what, the students hate you?  You bully them into good grades.  You _HELP_ them Severus."

            "Hmmmmm.  Maybe.  But I want to be liked."

            "You _ARE_ liked!  Do you not consider me a friend?"

            "Yes, but that's not much.  One friend is hardly fulfilling!"

            "Severus, the only friends you have are here in Hogwarts!  You can't leave!  Then you will have no-one."  Severus seemed to agree.

~~~~~~~~~

(Later that night)

            "Well, Serpent Tongue, Moony, lets go make some mischief!"

            Sirius led the way around the school, and took them to the third floor corridor.  "Pity there is no three headed dog!"

            Harry couldn't have disagreed more with Sirius.  A figure emerged from the shadows.  "Ah, I see you have brainwashed Harry already.  I must admit, I thought that it would take you longer."

            "Brainwashed?  What are you on about?"  Remus shouted.  Harry was shocked that he refrained from insulting his life-long enemy.

            "Well, you seemed to get Black, James Potter, and that fool Peter Pettigrew to do what you wanted, and it seemes to be working with Harry and his friends as well!"

            "Everything they did was up to them, they did it all _for_ me, not _because_ of me!"

            "So, Lupin, what is everything?"  Snape had caught him out.  Harry sunk into the shadows, hoping to escape without being questioned.

            "Nothing of interest, just what they learned an that."  Remus said stumbling on his words.

            "And what did they learn?"  Snape enquired.  Harry slithered away in his snake form.

~~~~~~~~~~

(IN HARRY'S ROOM)

            'Still there, I see' Harry thought to himself, looking at the dots on the map.  'Ah, well, I'd better get to bed.'

            "Sorry to disturb you, Harry, but I thought you ought to know, Severus and I had a little conversation earlier, and we decided that you should have your own room here in Hogwarts, in a secret place of course."

            Harry didn't know what to say.  He couldn't believe it, he had a room of his own, and it was snape's idea!  "B- but won't other students get jealous?"  Harry asked.

            "Not if they don't know about it!"

            Albus led Harry downstairs, to the main hall.  Harry was carrying all of his possessions with him.  He felt like he was moving home.  He followed Albus down the hallway to the Hufflepuff common room.  He stopped next to the painting of the bowl of fruit, and looked next to it.  There was a picture of a large house-elf, wearing odd socks.

            "Dobby?"  The picture of the house-elf jumped quickly to life.

            "Harry Potter, Harry Potter!  You is living here!  The password this term is SPEW!  Ohh, Harry Potter!"

            "Spew!"  Harry said, and a huge door was in front of him.  Albus handed him a key, and Harry opened the door in the usual way.

            "This is a new flat if you like.  It has the usual, bathroom, living room, bedrooms (Four in fact) and a huge empty room, for whatever you like."

"WOW!"  Harry exclaimed.

So, Harry had his own flat.  He started to fill it immediately.  He put out his things on the Living room floor, and then placed them all in his Master Bedroom.  He looked round at Albus.  He smiled.

"Harry, I must now tell you the rules for this room.  No 1:  You make the rules.  No 2:  All Hogwarts rules are exempt from here.  No 3:  Keep this a secret to all who cannot be trusted.  No 4:  Sirius will be staying for a while.  Make any guests welcome.  Rule 5:  Get some sleep!

Harry soon drifted off, but not before he showed Sirius around, and made sure ha was comfy.

**_A/N:  I couldn't decide weather to finish there, or to carry on, into the next day.  So I will carry on for now, but if I want to, I will end at a cliff hanger in Hog……. Ohhh, said too much!_**

**__**

            Harry woke up feeling better than he had ever felt in his life.  It was only 7:00am, so he decided to have breakfast, while listening to the WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network[A/N See, I never make anything up, this is in book four]).

            After a while, Harry got bored of the Weird Sisters and other magical pop groups.  He was on his way back to his bedroom, when he realised he hadn't had breakfast yet.  He nipped out, and tickled the pear on the painting.  The frame swung open to reveal the kitchens.  A gleaming Dobby met Harry.

            "Harry Potter!  It is you!  Harry Potter, sir, Mr Dumbledore is putting a picture of me next door!  Have you been seeing it Harry Potter, sir?"

            "Yeah Dobby, its real cool!"  Harry asked if he could have something for breakfast, and the house elves produced a full English breakfast that could feed five thousand.  Harry thanked them, and went back next door.

            Sirius was awake now, and ready to eat.  Harry laid the tray full of food on the table, and they both tucked in, not saying a word to each other until they had both finished.

            "Well, I sure had a good night!"  Harry told Sirius.

            "Yeah, better than I've slept in fifteen years!"  Sirius replied.

            "Sirius, I'm going into Hogsmeade today, so I'll leave you on your own.  If you need any food, ask next door for Dobby, mention my name, and he'll provide you with more than enough!"

            Sirius laughed.  "He's that one on the door, isn't he?"  Harry nodded in agreement.  He headed for his room to get dressed.

            Harry took his Marauder's map with him, and set off for Hogsmeade.  He used the gargoyle tunnel, and ended up in the cellar of Honeydukes.  He walked out into the street, and began to walk up it.  Only then did he remember that he had no money, so he walked into a shop called "World Travel By Floo"

            "Sorry to bother you, sir, but could I have a journey to Gringotts Bank please?"  Harry asked.

            "Yeah, sure, that five sickles."  Harry handed him the last change he had, and leaped into the fire.

            Harry withdrew as much money as he could carry in the hold-all he had brought along for the occasion.  Weighted down,  he walked to the robe-makers, and got new robes.  He had grown out of his old ones.  He also bought all of his school equipment for the coming year.  He then returned to Hogsmeade, and went shopping, ticking items off his list when he bought them.

            1. Socks for Dobby.  2.  New suitcase.  3.  Anything useful.  4.  Presents for Hermionie, Ron, Sirius, Remus and (Harry shuddered) Severus.

            Harry also wanted a use for his extra room, so he was getting inspiration from shop windows.

            After a long while, he returned to Hogwarts, with all his goods in his suitcase.  On his way, he bought loads of sweets from Honeydukes, then slipped down into the cellar, and back to Hogwarts via the tunnel.  He was met at the top by Sirius.  "Ahh, Harry, anything for me?"

            "Well, yes!  Come, and I'll show you."

            Harry led them back to his rooms.  He showed Sirius all he had bought.  

            He then banished the presents he had got to their recipients.

            "Sirius?"  He said at last.  "I'm going for a spin on the broomstick now.  It helps me to concentrate."

            Harry flew around the grounds for a few hours, then finally came back for dinner with Sirius, and Remus.  Remus gave Harry his new timetable that would start the day after tomorrow.  All the students would arrive tomorrow evening.  Harry couldn't wait.

            They all ate, then had a chat.  They talked about what had happened with snape that morning, and they chatted about old times.  Harry learnt many things that he couldn't have dreamed about his father.

            After what seemed an age, Harry went to bed.  He slept like a log, all night, quite unaware of Sirius' wanderings around before he, too, finally fell asleep.

__________ END CH 6 __________

Well, It is over, but what was Snape doing all day?  We'll find out!  Hahahaha, I like doing evil stuff to Snape, but he is a real softie inside.  In any reviews, please guess what Snape got from Harry.  Any winners will get a mention!


End file.
